Drabbles of Bathory Siblings
by byakuya love
Summary: Vampires never really care about family relationship or something like that, but Frederick Bathory has read books written by humans. It appears that showing affection for your family members is an obligation and common thing to do. For the humans anyway. /OC, OOC, typos, rated T for safe/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles of Bathory Siblings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seraph of The End's fanfic**

**Disclaimer : Seraph of The End is not mine.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, typos, fluff, etc**

**.**

**.**

**By Akita Fisayu**

* * *

**~ Introduction ~**

Frederick Bathory is The Second Progenitor who resides in Europe along with Third Progenitor Lest Karr. Although the second has been revealed, the first progenitor is still unknown. However, the fact that Frederick has family name same as Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory, was a shocking news because Ferid never mentioned he had a family, or a brother in that matter.

Frederick is a pretty looking vampire. He has long silver hair which he tied loose with colored ribbon and sometimes wears two black hairpins to keep his left bangs. His uniform was very noble-like, almost the same as Ferid's. His cravat was adorned with a dark orange jewel.

If Ferid is well-known for his carefree and eccentric attitudes, Frederick is the opposite. The second progenitor is a quiet and calm person. He only speaks when necessary, and his sharp red eyes always observing whatever happen around him.

Nobody knows about his relationship with Ferid, as the two never act like a family and seems ignorant toward each other.

.

.

.

**#Birth**

Little Frederick whose barely 60 years old, peeking curiously at the tiny bundle wrapped by soft fabric.

"What is this?"

"He's your little brother. Ferid."

As if on a cue, the small crimson eyes slowly opened, revealing the life inside.

"... His eyes are pretty."

Was only Frederick's comment.

**.**

**#Family Relationship**

The baby –his brother– was handed to the servants to be taken care of because the Bathory's seniors have been busy lately. Despite that, Frederick never absent from spending some times with Ferid in the younger's room everyday.

Vampires never really care about family relationship or something like that, but Frederick has read books written by humans which some were about family.

It appears that showing affection for your family members, especially those younger than you, is an obligation and common thing to do.

For the humans anyway.

"Daa.. daa.. da."

"Don't ruin my clothes, Ferid, otherwise I have to tidy them again."

**.**

**#Ribbon**

"Krul, Ferid is not a female. That I can convince you."

Krul waved a hand uninterestly. "Doesn't matter. I'm sure it will suit him."

"... Why pink?" Frederick looked at the bright pink ribbon he was holding.

"Because pink is everyone's color! Now shoo."

"I... suppose I had to thank you."

"You better!"

**.**

**#Blood**

Frederick had been gulping down the fresh blood on his glass when Ferid crawled toward him and cried whilst pointing at the now empty glass.

"What do you want?"

"Dah! Daah! Da, da!"

Frederick sighed. "Guess you're thirsty, then."

He poured blood from the bottle into his glass and pulled Ferid to sit on his lap.

"Drink."

He carefully making sure none of the content spilled the wrong way though.

**.**

**#Birthday**

The breeze tickling his cheeks as he lying down at the lawn. Exhaustion and soreness he was experienced from the vigorous training were not lessen at all, so he decided to just take a short nap.

That was before a little vampire came flying and landed right on his stomach.

"Ngh!" Frederick flinched. Really, he wondered whether because he always spoiling him or not that his little brother was behaving like this. "Ferid, you can't go and jumped on anyone's body's parts whenever you like. It's inappropriate."

Ferid pretended he didn't hear a word and looking up to meet Frederick's eyes, his ponytail bouncing a little as he did.

"Happy birthday, Big brother!"

Frederick stunned. Really. "Why thank you, Little brother."

"Then make me a flower crown!"

".. You sure are quite a handful... don't you think?"

**.**

**#Wrath**

The oldest son of Bathory's family took a deep breath slowly, very slowly.

Normally, he wouldn't have had a severe headache no matter what's going on around him. But lately, Ferid's eccentric plus high-spirited demeanor was getting the best of him.

Although he never snarled or yelled, let alone bad-mouthing at his only sibling, Frederick wasn't as confident as he first acknowledged Ferid's existence in the world that he wouldn't do any things mentioned above.

And so he kept his distance because he really did not want to get mad at Ferid, despite all the deserveness that child had.

"... Big brother?"

His patience dying a little more. _'.. I really had the door's clicked shut right? He should know he can't bother me when my door is closed.'_

"Big brother.."

He finally snapped. "WH–" and spun around to face his brother.

But the sight offered to him wasn't pleasant. Not if Ferid was standing limply and barely holding his consciousness and **bloody.**

What the hell had happened?!

Forgot about his anger, Frederick had rushed in a blink of eye to his brother's side and checking the injuries. All the bruises and scratches were so bad they were shedding blood.

Even if vampires shouldn't be bothered by mere injuries, Ferid just wouldn't do that. Being the spoiled brat and all.

"You should have known how to heal yourself by now." Frederick wiped the blood off Ferid's right cheek. He sighed internally. "... Let's get these injuries cleaned."

With teary eyes, Ferid staring right into his older brother's sharp ones and nodded.

They were holding hands as Frederick guided Ferid toward his bathroom.

.

.

Frederick seemed relaxed after he got back from his 'just strolling around the city' excuse when he put Ferid to sleep.

.

Ferid never saw his abusers again since then.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

Akita: Hello! This is my first english fanfic. There's a lot of typos because english isn't my mother's languange ^^ So please bear with me! I appreciate all the comments, without except.

Ah, the picture is my imagination about how Frederick looked like. I'm still going to improvise the image though, as my drawing really is nothing compared to Yamato sensei's. :)

Therefore, there might be another chapters. Tell me if you like my story and wanted it to keep going!


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabbles of Bathory Siblings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Seraph of The End's fanfic**

**Disclaimer : Seraph of The End is not mine.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, typos, fluff, etc**

**.**

**.**

**By Akita Fisayu**

* * *

**#Reason**

Ferid had been caught red-handed by security when he was putting nails on Progenitor Council's chairs right before a meeting. Because he was a noble, he wasn't executed right there. Instead, they dragged him to his older brother because the parents were not available.

"What did you do?" asked Frederick, He stared disapprovingly at Ferid who crossed his hands petulantly.

"He was putting nails on the council's chairs. Please punish him so he wouldn't do it again." one from the security explained before Ferid had any chance to open his mouth. Ferid glared.

Frederick sighed. "Yes, I will be sure to punish him. Sorry for the trouble."

After the group had gone, Frederick turned and raised an eyebrow, waiting for explanation.

"... I didn't do anything!" said Ferid after a minute.

Frederick didn't say a word but gripped Ferid's left wrist harshly. Being a stoic vampire, he observing the pained expression on Ferid's chubby face without showing any emotions.

"What did you do?" Frederick repeated the question.

Ferid bit his lip. ".. I, I was putting nails.. on the council's chairs.."

"Why?"

When Ferid became silent again, Frederick tightened his grip until Ferid gasped loudly.

"B, because they deserve it!"

"Why? Did they do something nasty to you?"

"N, no!"

"Then why? Answer clearly and don't make me repeat the same question, again. Or else." Frederick threatened.

".. Because they made you upset!"

...

"Huh?"

Ferid hid his face beneath his bangs. "Because they made you upset! Also, it was because you had to attend meetings with them you don't have time for me anymore!"

Frederick lowered his hand. He held his brother's wrist gently now. "Why did you assume they had made me upset?" he asked.

"Two days ago, you came home with a scary face! Krul told me that that was because the council was foolish and stone-headed! I don't like seeing you upset, so I went to–"

"Shush." Frederick stopped Ferid's ramblings as he saw the boy was almost crying. "First, I don't need you to do something like that for me. Second, no matter what your reason, your action was wrong. I must give you punishment so you can realize your fault. Understand?"

Ferid slowly nodded, still hiding his face from Frederick's sharp orbs.

"One more." Frederick hooked his index finger under Ferid's chin to make him face the older. "Next time, make sure you won't get caught."

**.**

**#Conspiracy**

"Krul! He would get mad!"

"Haah.. that's why I didn't want to involve you at the first place! You're such a chicken and brother complex!"

"Hmph! I don't want to be blamed if he found out!"

"Shut it, child. Why don't you go home and tell him what's await him here? Oh, but I might spilled secrets about who else behind this when he interogatting me!"

Ferid's face paled. "I really shouldn't have join you and your crazy plan at the first place!"

"Too late. He's here."

True to Krul's words, Frederick was heading toward their hiding location.

"Okay! Let's do this. 1... 2..."

"Krul– I think we should leav–"

"**3!**"

DRAAKKK!

.

.

The horror from the memories haunted Ferid until now. It always make him itchy to tease and blackmailing Krul until it is her hands that being desperate for his agony.

**.**

**#Jealousy**

Ferid eyeing the interaction between Frederick and a worthless vampire with narrowed eyes. He, along with a bunch of young vampires, had been trained under Frederick's instructions.

Although Frederick seemed expressionless as usual, Ferid couldn't help but imagining the sweet talk and friendly atmosphere –which obviously impossible to be real- thus the urge to torture that poor excuse of a vampire was became more welcoming for the silver haired vampire.

"Oi, Ferid. What's wrong? There is a very malice aura around you."

"Shut up!"

**.**

**#Lucky**

Frederick is a quiet and calm person. Every vampires knows that. He's rarely leash out his rage and often dismissing other's fault or just gives a punishment with a flat face.

It goes without saying when Frederick finally all out on a rampage, the ones who didn't get involved usually opted to stay far away as possible, if not some vampires would watching with fear and pity for the victims whom getting the end of the terrifying acts.

"I never see the second progenitor got mad at you." grumbled a dark blue haired vampire beside him. "Why is that? Even though you are more baddass than they are. You're a lucky one, you know."

If this were at another times, Ferid wouldn't hesitate to slaughter such a presumptuous vampire.

But, as he watching the scene before him, Ferid have no choice than to agree.

'I wonder is it because I have yet to push my limit further.' he thought lazily.

He said so while deep in his heart, Ferid is certain of one thing.

_He wouldn't provoke Frederick if he could help it._

**.**

**#Proud**

The once arrogant brat has now grown into a very proud and strong vampire, also more good looking.

However, Ferid didn't abandon all his old habits. He still loves to change his ribbon everyday and playing around, although his toys no longer consisting on the wooden, but real, alive people.

Frederick watching the entire process, noted all the progress and whatnot.

A strange but not unpleasant feeling had been blooming on his cold heart when he saw the proud smirk adorned Ferid's face as he had being chosen as the seventh progenitor of the japanese area.

"Not bad."

His not quite praise was apparently enough to make Ferid felt very entertained because he didn't get a single report about his brother's mischievous behavior for two days.

**.**

**#The Beginning of Separation**

Entering adult terms in vampire's standard means you'd already knew everything about vampire's customs. Including the fact vampires generally do not like to increase their numbers and could be careless about their family relationships.

It also applied to the Bathory siblings. Frederick doesn't complaint, but Ferid has grown more distant as time passed. They begin to walk at their own paths, because Ferid chose to come to Japan and Frederick decided to stay in Europe.

Frederick doesn't complaint, but now he spend more times at his room staring at the old-looking paper roses he keep on a beautiful vase in his windowsill.

Vampires are not supposed to feel any compassion or familial emotions, so Frederick only humming in disinterest as Ferid gave his last smirk before set off with the others.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

Akita : Heey~ I finally finished this chapter! For your information, I've posted this story on AO3 with penname akitafisayu. Feel free to leave any comments! :D

But I'm new at AO3, so the story there doesn't have Frederick's picture. Anyone can tell me how to insert image there? It's so confusing! o.o

By the way, thanks for **meganemidorima** who sent a PM for me! This is the continuation, and I'm already working on the next chapter! :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabbles of Bathory Siblings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Seraph of The End's fanfic**

**Disclaimer : Seraph of The End is not mine.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, typos, fluff, etc**

**.**

**.**

**By Akita Fisayu**

* * *

**#Resemblance**

Ferid would laugh if someone says the seventh progenitor likes Mikaela Hyakuya so much because of his appearance.

Although that was one of his main reasons.

Ferid, if he want to be honest, couldn't deny that whenever Mika kept muttering things like 'Yuu-chan this... Yuu-chan that...' with a longing expression, the portrait of his big brother's faint smile always comes to his mind.

Sometimes, the image would be Frederick waiting for his little legs to catch up across a field. The older's face was illuminated by the bright sun rays.

That was why, he really meant his words when he said he was about to cry as Mika and Yuu finally met after a very loong time, four years to be exact.

**.**

**#Hair**

_The soft silver tresses of his big brother never failed to amaze him. On one occasion, Frederick had let Ferid touch his hair when he was busy reading a book in the mansion's library. The velvety feels when the strands fell smoothly through his fingers.. he would never admit it, but Ferid loves his brother's hair as much as he loves his own._

_"Big brother, your bangs will get in the way when you're reading." Ferid had said. "I have hairpins. May I?"_

_Frederick glanced up to see two black hairpins ready at his brother's hand before shrugging. "Do whatever you like."_

_Ferid had been beaming happily then carefully attached the hairpins at Frederick's left bangs. He brushed the strayed strands from his big brother's face and grinned. "Big brother, you're so pretty!"_

_"I'm a male, Ferid." Frederick lightly reminded._

_Ferid laughed. "But of course! I'm still the prettiest!" he exclaimed whilst snuggled smugly on Frederick's lap and resting his head against the broad chest._

_Frederick didn't mind their position until it was time to eat dinner –or gulping down glasses of blood actually._

**.**

**#Flirt**

"You have a brother? And a powerful progenitor at that?!" Chess Belle was squealing like mad when they've had discovered the shocking news. "Lord Ferid, Why did you never tell us!?"

"Why would I?" Ferid retorted. "And mind your place, that's not the way you talk to your superior."

"Uggh, you imbecile!" Chess Belle hissed under her breath. "I hope your brother isn't a tricky moron like you."

"Oh, don't worry. You would never know." Ferid smirked sadistically. "Because you won't get a chance to meet him."

His older brother would surely be disgusted if he sees this ogling whore, and Ferid would be too happy to get rid of her.

Sadly, killing the seventeenth progenitor means he will lost Crowley's loyalty for him and it will be quite a disadvantage he wouldn't want to gain.

**.**

**#Mother Hen**

Krul tried her best to conceal her tremor from leaking out her body's signs and voice when Frederick called.

"Frederick! Long time no see."

"Yes. It's been a long time, Krul." The second progenitor answered. He wore a very noble clothes, which Krul realized was one of his battle armors.

"I see you're doing well. Since I can't spot any trace of blood on your clothes, who was your enemy this time? Whoever it was, he must be so weak for you." Krul was twiddling her fingers behind her back uneasily.

"Just another worthless fight with foolish humans. Half of Ireland was destroyed, though." Frederick stated. His calculating eyes watching Krul's gestures thoroughly.

Krul shifting her feet uncomfortably. "Is that so..? Ah, Europe's livestocks' always so lively. I'm bored here."

"To the point you have nothing to do beside stepping on your subordinate's neck?"

Krul coughed.

"What do you mean? Haha, of course I have better things to do than stepping on my–" the pink haired queen had had to bite her tongue before the nickname 'goofy scum' slipped out. "–my subordinate's neck. Whatever gives you the ridiculous idea?"

Frederick propped up an elbow to let his knuckle support his right cheek as he tilted his head in order to observe more accurately. "Mhmm. I wonder?"

"I thought you were not one to listen idle gossips like that.."

"I'm not."

Krul's patience was vanished completely, replaced by irritation and exasperation. At this point, she didn't care what kind of havoc her action might brought. "Oh cut it out, will you?! It was because of Ferid's own fault! If only he didn't find it amusing to annoy me, I wouldn't beat him to a pulp! Stop pressuring me!"

"My, you beat Ferid into a pulp?" Frederick feigned a mock surprise. "I thought you were beating some lowly humans. So, it was my brother's neck you were stepping on? Tell me, did he still confess his love to you afterwards?"

Krul snarled. "Love my ass! You're so annoying when you acting like your little brother, Frederick! Stop being a mother hen!"

The taunting smirk disappeared. Now Frederick was scrutinizing Krul's terrified face with dangerous glint on his eyes. "Whom did you just call a mother hen?"

"... No one."

"Okay. Just for your information, it is not wise to treat your subordinate harshly, however twisted they are."

_'We're not humans! You're only saying that because it was your lovely brother's neck I stepped on!'_

Krul summoned Mika to soothe her awful mood after Frederick had called off their chats.

**.**

**#Horror**

"Heeey~ you! Have you heard the hot news~?"

Lacus Welt shouted excitedly to Mika who passed by. The blond was considering to just walk away when the too eager voice stopped his track.

"The Seventh Progenitor has a brother! It's the second progenitor who dwells in Europe!"

_'Oh no.'_ Mika thinks with dread run down his spine.

He doesn't need another narcisisst and annoying vampire on his shoes. It's terrible enough to have Ferid hanging around. With such disturbing thoughts, Mika hurried off.

He has to save Yuu-chan and run away immediately before he get a chance to meet this so-called brother.

"Oh! And his name is Lord Frederick!"

Lacus and Rene stares towards the back of queen's favourite as he left.

"Why the rush?" Lacus asked airily.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

Akita : Hi! I'm back with new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, and it's pretty short too. But I guarantee you that the next chapter will be more interesting as I would reunite the siblings again! :D The bad news is, the manga doesn't keep up with my story so maybe there would be lot of OOC, although I really wants my story to be more realistic T_T

Well, I appreciate any comments and ideas. :D See you again!

Ps : Drabble 'Mother Hen' was based on Owari no Serafu episode 4. Krul was so awesome! XD

**meganemidorima**

It's my update! :D Did you like it? I'm so sorry I have to delay this chapter until I'm finished with my national exams, but here you go! :D

Thank you very much about the PM! See you next chapter? XD

**Liedes**

Hi! I'm also new in Owari no Serafu fandom and thank you for loving my drabbles! :D

Really? I didn't make any mistakes in my writings? O.O I'm sooo glad to hear that! I'm not very sure about my grammar, etc, so it enlighten me when you're saying there is no problem about the spelling or anything! T_T

Don't worry, Ferid and Frederick will meet again soon and I'm sure the readers would be excited to see some moments again! :D

Thank you! For the review and your encouragement! :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabbles of Bathory Siblings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Seraph of The End's fanfic**

**Disclaimer : Seraph of The End is not mine.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, typos, fluff, etc**

**.**

**.**

**By Akita Fisayu**

* * *

**#Presence**

After the chaos at Shinjuku, an emergency meeting was held and the council had called the seventh progenitor of Japan, Ferid Bathory, to give his testimony about the failed mission seeing he was the one in charge.

Every vampires knew only those of higher ranks were permitted to attend such a meeting. It's nearly impossible for someone with rank lower than the sixth have the privilege to come in the first place.

So Ferid decided to drag Mika along with him, to help him distract from the uneasiness. Not because he was being a coward or what, because Ferid couldn't care less about the meeting.

It's because of the very reason Frederick Bathory might come to the meeting as well. After all, he is the second progenitor who has every right to show up at this one.

Ferid sighed internally. They never see each other after Ferid departed to Japan, so is it alright if he says he doesn't want to face his brother? At least not yet, when the council seems restless to finally be able to accuse him of his failure and embarass him for good.

Figures they still holds grudges about the 'putting nails on chairs' act he pulled hundred years ago.

"The meeting shall be started now." The deep voice pull him out his musings. Ferid glanced around to spot Frederick, but can't catch a glimpse of silver hair or bored gaze among the audiences.

"Excuse me, my lord, but I see not all the perticipants has come." Ferid smirked lazily. "Are you sure you want to start the meeting?"

"They have more urgent matters. Especially the second progenitor."

Ferid was narrowing his eyes, knows the host had been purposely emphasize the words _'especially the second progenitor' _to mock him. Tsk.

Well, contrast to Mika who relaxed a bit, somehow relieved about the lack of Frederick's presence.

**.**

**#Roses**

_"Ferid? Where are you?" Frederick poking his head behind the door._

_A surprised yelp was heard. Frederick noticed noises like something was forcefully shoved, rustles of sheets and... skull slammed against hard surface._

_"What are you up to?" asked the older, feeling amused when a suppressed groan reached his hearing._

_"What are you talking about? I was merely playing with my toys!"_

_Ferid popped beside Frederick whilst attempting to appear nonchalant. The dissarray state his body was in betrayed his effort, though._

_"Really?" Frederick crossed his arms sceptically. "Well, whatever. I'm going to a feast tonig–"_

_"What? You can't!" Ferid gasped._

_Frederick raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_Ferid tried to find a reasonable excuse, only to no avail. "... If you're going, who knows I would sneak out and causing trouble? Trust me, you would not want to be disturbed with shrieking demands to fix whatever I did after you were coming back from the party!"_

_"Yeah, I wouldn't." Frederick put both hands on his hips. "But I know you wouldn't do that after telling me your plan."_

_Ferid was flushed and at loss for words. Honestly, he wanted his brother to stay with him so badly because there is something –surprise– he had prepared for Frederick._

_He didn't want it to be wasted, not after all the trouble he had gone through._

_._

_Midnight_

_With a frantic look, Ferid was making sure the corridor was empty before he dashed with hushed steps toward his older sibling's room. He carried something behind his back, but the minimum light shadowed whatever it was._

_Quietly, Ferid checked any sounds within the room by pressing his ear onto the door. Once he was convinced there was nobody, he opened the unlocked door slowly._

_But he nearly fell backward when he saw his brother was present._

_Frederick was sitting by the window and reading a book peacefully. He seemed ethereal with the golden glow of moon shone upon him._

_"B, Big brother!" Ferid managed a squeak._

_Said Big brother responded by closing the book and looking calmly at the stunned vampire. "Hello, Ferid. What brings you to my room?"_

_"Y–you, you didn't come to the feast?" asked Ferid, still unconsciously used his high-pitched voice._

_"No. Too noisy." Frederick rest his chin at his right palm. "Well?"_

_Ferid bit his bottom lip._

_Two minutes... four minutes.. ten minutes..._

_Another minute had passed, Frederick still waited patiently, where Ferid still refused to speak._

_"A, ahaha, you know, Big brother, I just want to check if you really go to the feast.. I have nothing fun to do so... I just wandering around." Eventually, the youngest was gambling his luck. He clutched the thing he brought tightly._

_"I'm not buying that."_

_Ferid spun quickly when he felt Frederick was already behind him. "Big brother! You were the one who told me not to sneak on people!"_

_"I don't sneak. I'm just curious about the thing you bring here. Would you let me see it?"_

_Ferid finally sighed in defeat. He reluctantly showed the box he had been holding on to Frederick. "... I made it.. for you."_

_"For me?" Frederick took the box. "I wonder what the content is..."_

_He opened the box, revealing a bunch of paper roses. Frederick can tell it was made by an amateur, though. But... "You made these for me?"_

_Ferid nodded. "Last week the females gave me paper roses. They were so beautiful I suddenly had an idea to make you some. I knew you loves roses. Then I request to be taught how to make them..." he fidgeted a little. "Ugly, right?"_

_Frederick examined the paper roses painted in red and white. "... No, they're not ugly."_

_"Don't lie, Big brother.. I knew they were poorly made."_

_"Have faith in whatever you make." Frederick grabbed one, kissed it then tucked the rose in on Ferid's left ear. "It suits you, baby brother."_

_"Big brother..."_

_Frederick smiled. The kind of genuine and rare smile; the best he had. "Thank you for the roses."_

**.**

**#Reunite**

Frederick snapped his fingers.

BOOOOMM!

Soldiers clad in black and green uniforms scatters like dust when huge explosions knocked them out.

"I don't know why humans likes crowding. Didn't they realize it makes it more easier to destroy them without breaking a sweat?" Frederick murmurs, frowning faintly when a splatter of blood stained his white pristine coat.

"Because they're brainless, sir."

A burgundy haired vampire appearing behind Frederick. "Japanese branch said they will arrive soon."

"Why did you alert them about our arrival? I didn't remember I told you to." Frederick shot a glance at his companion who bowed her head.

"I didn't. I guess they have been informed by another party."

Frederick have his eyes fixed on the mess he had created. "It looks like the human's forces had been informed as well."

The dissipation of smokes gives the two an unexpected view. There, atop the ruins stood Krul Tepes. Her army of noble vampires was already feasting upon the dead bodies and hunt down the alive ones.

"Krul."

"Hello, Frederick. How's your journey?" Krul asked smugly. She kicked a body off her way.

Before he can answers, a sing-song voice whispered sweetly at his ear. "Long time no see, Big brother."

**.**

**#Different**

"So.. you are Mikaela Hyakuya."

"..."

"You may recognize me. I'm Frederick Bathory, the second progenitor."

Mika knew the meeting between them couldn't be avoided, but he didn't predict he would come face to face with Ferid's older brother as soon as this.

"Ah." He nodded curtly.

Frederick is kinda different from his expectation. Mika's earlier imagination was a vampire with arrogant face, prestigious clothes, horrible personality, and nasty humor sense like his brother.

But the real thing is... well, he seems like the opposite of all the loutish things he had been guessed. This Frederick looked calm and quiet.

"Can I have some words with you?" Frederick required.

Mika was taken aback. _What–?_

"It's okay. I won't take too long."

Is it just a delusion or Frederick is really waiting for his agreement?

"..." Letting his guard up, Mika nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Alster, you can go ahead." Frederick turned on his female companion. "Follow me." He begins walking toward Krul's palace, where Mika assuming would be his temporary residence.

They were walking in silence until Frederick found his room and opened it.

"Please come in."

The thought _'He's so polite!' _crossed his mind before he entered the room warily. Mika hears the door being closed and Frederick mentions at two sofas in the center of room.

"I will fetch..." Frederick stopped briefly. "You have not drink any blood yet, right? I'll get the wine then."

Mika couldn't help the suspicious feeling rising inside his heart. "... I'm fine."

"If you're wondering whether the drinks were poisoned or not, the answer is no. You have my word." Frederick reappeared with an ice bucket and two glass. "Besides, if I were poisoning the wine, I would be affected too, no?"

So Mika was keeping his mouth shut when Frederick poured a generous amount of wine on his glass.

"Enjoy it."

Out of polite, Mika take the glass and slurp a bit, same as Frederick, who as soon as he gulping the liquid said : "I want to talk to you about my little brother."

"Little brother...? Do you mean Ferid Bathory?"

"Yes. I've heard for a long time that he has taken a liking to you."

Frederick was observing Mika carefully. "Does he troubles you?"

"Eh.." worried if he would say the wrong things, Mika bite his lip. It's the second progenitor he's currently talking too, after all. That's not like he was scared or anything, but he feels like Frederick is not someone to be messed up with.

"Silly me, of course he does." Frederick chuckled, make him for a moment could be mistaken as his little brother. "If so, please forgive him."

"Wha-!?" Mika can't believe the words he had just heard. Never in his life he imagined a vampire, a powerful one, would be begging for his forgiveness! For the sake of his family!

Frederick indeed is a strange vampire he had ever meet.

"I understand if you're unwilling to. But I hope you're not holding any grudges or ill will." His lips twitched upwards. "Strange, isn't it? A full-blood vampire suddenly asking your forgiveness out of nowhere."

'_So he noticed it too.'_ Mika thought dryly.

"Anyway, please bear with him. You can tell me if he bothers you again."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, you would want someone to punch some sense into his brain." Frederick frowned a little. "Although I prefer not to talk that way about my brother."

The unexptected talk had ended with Mika being escorted to the exit and discovered that the door had been guarded by Frederick's earlier companion, a she-vampire with burgundy hair and big crimson eyes.

"In case our private conversation were being disturbed by Ferid who has the tendency to come barging into my room whenever he please." Frederick explained lightly.

**.**

**#Old Times**

Alster Pendragon is a faithful servant that vowed never to fail her master's wishes and commands, no matter how impossible it is.

She has stayed by her master's side for hundred years now. She's been given luxuries to see her master's various sides, when the mask was slipping out of her master's true face.

But this one, she hadn't seen it for years.

There, in the garden, Frederick was strolling idly with Ferid. Those two were enganged in a small talk while doing so.

By Ferid's smirk and Frederick's unguarded posture, she can tell they were having a good time.

Like the old times.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

Akita : I'm back! Do you think I was taking my sweet time for writing this? :D By the way, Frederick and Ferid are finally reunited! Feel free to tell me your opinions about this chapter! XD

And for your information; I have a bonus chapter for the next update!

**Liedes**

Thank you so much for the corrections and ideas! I'm so grateful someone was caring for my mistakes and told me how to amend them! You're so great, you know ;D


	5. Bonus

An AU where Frederick and Ferid's relationship isn't really close and deep.

.

.

.

**Bonus chapter of 'Drabbles of Bathory Siblings'**

By Akita Fisayu

* * *

_When he was a child, Ferid rarely saw or interacted with Frederick because the older always seemed busy and Ferid never had any chances __–__or he wanted so badly to__–__ properly talk with his only sibling._

_They often ran into each other though, even if only on the family's meetings. Little Ferid knew, for vampires family relationship did not matter at all. Thus he admired Frederick from the shadow as he didn't want anyone, or Frederick himself, to see__ him as a weakling__ for having such emotions._

_Ferid admired the way Frederick spoke with high confidence and calmness, and the way he walk with perfect grace. Not to mention he had been so feral yet still majestic when he slaughtered his opponents' arguments with his deadly words. Ferid had been staring in awe whenever that happened, and surreptitiously clapped his hands without sound._

_One day,_

_There was an urgent meeting which meant all the senior have to attend and little Ferid was left behind. Outside the meeting room, Ferid had sulked and drawing circles on the tiles with his fingers as he waited for his caretaker to come out._

_A figure had loomed over him when he was busy drawing imaginary ugly humans, and so Ferid tilted his head up to see his sudden companion. But never had he dreamt about seeing Frederick crouching down beside him, looking intently with his beautiful red eyes._

_They had been silent. No sounds were heard nor words were exchanged._

_Not knowing what to do, Ferid bowed his head and continued drawing. For a moment the two had stayed like that until Frederick made some noises._

_A frown formed cutely on Ferid's forehead and once again, albeit tentatively, tilted his head to see what Frederick was doing. He perked up a little when he saw paper roses at his brother's hands._

"_Do you like rose, Ferid?__"_

_If Ferid wasn't a vampire, he would be likely jumped at the sudden question. Although he slightly cowered, Ferid answered with a bubbling excitement and just a bit sense of pride __–__because Frederick __**did **__acknowledge his existence after all__–__"__Of course. They're beautiful, but the thorns make their beauty more worthy of appreciate.__"_

_Frederick nodded, proceeding at making more roses from papers. After he got a handful, Frederick asked Ferid again. __"__Do you think red is the best color for rose than the others?__"_

_Ferid thought for a while, whilst Frederick waited patiently. __"__.. Yes!__"_

"_Shall I color these roses, then?__"_

"_Eh?__"__ Ferid already lost his shyness around Frederick who actually seemed friendly. __"__How will you do that...?__"_

_Frederick smiled, which quickly replaced by his usual monotone expression._

_Then he placed his fist above the roses and digging the sharp nails into his palm so deeply it bleeding._

_Ferid had gasped when the bloods tainted the white roses until they were covered in red. His crimson eyes glued at the roses and Frederick's wounded hand._

"_Here.__"_

_Hesitantly, Ferid accepted the paper roses. He almost choked when Frederick said, __"__It is a gift.__"_

"_A gift?__"_

"_Yes.__"_

_After that, Frederick stood up and walked away._

_..._

_Ferid never considered the possibility of Frederick knew and always had had to hide his tiny smile whenever the younger staring in awe and clapped his hand soundlessly at the meetings __–__all this time._

_._

_._

_END_

* * *

**Akita** : This is the promised bonus chapter! Read and enjoy! :D

Oh, I forgot to mention at previous chapter, that if there's a reader who read this story at both fanfiction and AO3, you might aware that I no longer posted new chapters there. It's simply because I'm not used writing with HTML... why there is no more Rich Text anyway? -_- So, I decided to postpone the updates. I'm sorry!

For **Liedes** and **meganemidorima**, Ill reply your reviews next chapter! Thank you for always supporting me! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Akita : Hi! Sorry for the late update and damn it's short!-_- It's because my brain is stuck and I, well, almost lose ideas how to continue this story T_T _Readers, if you want to suggest one or two ideas, I'll gladly accept and processing it!_

**meganemidorima**

I'm happy you want to stay and read about the siblings further! I know right, little Ferid is so cute I want to make him my lil bro! :D But of course, if Frederick would allow me... /glanced at Frederick/

Thank you for the PM! :D

**Liedes**

I can't describe my gratefulness about your corrections! Mind if I ask you to find my mistakes here and tell me, again? :) '_And seriously, even if they're kind of distant Frederick always looks out for his little brother... everyone should have a big brother like Frederick!' _I agree! Everyone should have a caring brother like Frederick! XDD

Ah, about the bonus chapter... yes, it could be seen as the first moment of development in the sibling's relationship even in the canon story, but actually, the bonus chapter was my first idea –story– about how Frederick and Ferid's brotherhood began. I wasn't really like the idea, though, so I ended it and make it a bonus chapter instead. :)

Thank your for the reviews and PM! :D

* * *

**Drabbles of Bathory Siblings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Seraph of The End's fanfic**

**Disclaimer : Seraph of The End is not mine.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, typos, fluff, etc**

**.**

**.**

**By Akita Fisayu**

* * *

**#Together**

Shinya Hiiragi refused to acknowledge this. This, the moment when Guren was beaten up badly.

No, it's not unusual someone was wounded severely in the middle of battle, or even dies.

But Shinya does not want this.

When he must leave Guren behind at those blood-suckers hands and retreat to a safe place instead.

The silver haired man had been forced to abandon his bestfriend, put up an unwavering mask, telling Yuuichiro they haven't abandoned Guren and remember what the lazy-ass Lieutenat Colonel told them : **they aren't just coming home alive to protect their family, they'll come home victorious.**

It's not easy.

It's not something he can toss aside like nothing.

Shinya resisted the urge to just march into Sanguinem and release Guren from vampires' grip, and together, they will come back home.

Together, like they always do.

**.**

**#Nickname**

"Frederick? Or should I call him Freddie? Hmm.. Fred is much cooler. Ah, maybe–"

"... Ferid. What are you mumbling about?"

Ferid quickly smiled. "No. Nothing, Big brother."

"Then pay attention. Krul is giving a speech."

"Yees~"

**.**

**#Hostage**

Guren groans. His body feels like it's been crushed and, really, the idea to go back to sleep is very tempting.

Well, he certainly can't do that. Who knows what these ugly vampires would do if he go back to sleep?

"He's awake, my lord."

Crowley Eusford. Guren snorted disdainfully, trying to move.

Damn handcuffs.

"Oya, are you finally awake, Ichinose Guren?" The seventh progenitor's face comes in view, smirking viciously.

"Heh. In case you're blind, yes I'm awake." Guren smirks, mirroring his enemy's facial expression. This earned him a kick at his side.

Ferid's smile grow wider as Guren's rolling on the floor and throwing profanities. He held a hand to stop Crowley from kicking the poor human again.

"Now, now. What should we do with you? I'm not into interrogating since it's too bothersome and I'm sure you would rather die than being handed to Krul.." after a moment, Ferid clasped his hands with delight. "Oh! We can put you under Frederick's custody!"

Crowley looks disturbed meanwhile Guren only raise a comical eyebrow. "Wait, Seventh Progenitor! Are you serious?"

"Why not? The Second Progenitor haven't even planning a journey back to Europe yet. He must be available to babysit one human." Ferid smiles coyly before he tapped Guren's cheek. "So, I give you the freedom to choose, human. The vampire queen or the feared second progenitor?"

"I'm not sure I even wanted any one of them!" Guren snaps.

Ferid laughs. "Well then. My brother shall have the honor."

**.**

**#Feud**

Frederick kept an eye on his prisoner since Ferid had personally asked him to. Although the good-looking vampire didn't understand, why did Ferid choose him instead of Krul? He has no ironclad influence over this country and yet, Ferid trust him with an important hostage. Is it not better to leave this human under Krul's surveillance?

"So you're the second progenitor and the girly vampire's brother? No wonder you two are siblings." Guren speaks, referencing to Frederick and Ferid's looks alike. His hands and legs were bound with handcuffs which attached onto the cold wall behind him.

"..." Frederick doesn't bother to reply. He is simply watching Guren with a book on his left hand.

"Aaah, boring." Guren rolls his eyes.

Frederick turned his attention to the book, tracing the page where he had been stopped. He is confident Guren couldn't escape from him, no matter what happen. Unless Frederick himself is the one who released the battered human.

For two hours straight they remains silent.

"... Hey, your brother said you haven't planning to come back to Europe." Again, Guren breaks the ice. Frederick sighs internally.

_'This human is so noisy.'_

"Why don't you go back to your home? My country is busy enough dealing with you blood suckers! We don't need any foreigners!" Guren grunted. His sharp eyes observing Frederick, waiting for any moves.

"..." now Frederick is openly sigh, feeling a little annoyed at the nagging. He eventually closed his book and bringing himself closer to the steel bars. "Europe isn't my home."

Guren blinked in surprise. "Oh, wao. So you actually can speak?" however, he can't neglect the fact that that deep and melodious voice was sending a shiver down his spine. It's like... a dark power was lurking and ready to swallow him anytime.

"Of course. Now shut your mouth, human."

Guren wouldn't comply –even if he knew he is in a tight position– not if he can sense that this vampire, albeit seems more powerful, was less hostile toward human than his fellow vampires. Maybe, just maybe, he can gain some advantages from it.

"You said Europe isn't your home even though you were hailed from there. Where is your homeland then?" Guren smiles, trying to play innocent.

"Why would you concern yourself with my personal business? I thought you human aren't interested in things we vampires are involved, besides finding a hole to kill us faster." Frederick deadpanned.

"It's because you were the one who started all of this!" the calculating smile was wiped off and Guren snarls at Frederick, pulling his hands vigorously despite he knew he wouldn't be able to break free from the handcuffs.

He doesn't know why he could easily lose control like this. His goddamn warden was only saying one sentence and he already felt his rage bubbling up.

"You human are greedy, that's why God punished you. We vampires were merely act like this because we don't want to lose our food. If you were being annihilated," Frederick shrugged. "So were we."

"We aren't greedy! You vampires only cares for yourselves!" Guren gritted his teeth.

"As if." Frederick tucked his strayed strands behind his ear, moves closer until his forehead almost touch the bars. "If we only cares for ourselves... we would seriously making you live as livestock who can do nothing but breed. We would kill all your passion to fight and abilities to do that."

Guren spits, but Frederick leisurely dodged it.

"Now, now, don't be so rude. Be a good boy and maybe I will take you out for a walk later." He smiles mockingly, sitting on his chair and continued his reading.

**.**

**#Hug**

"Ferid. Let Mikaela go, now."

Frederick put his hand on his hip, waiting. Ferid pouted.

"Aww! But I can't bear to be apart with him!" the younger had the gall to brush off the order and hugged Mika tightly.

"Ghh!"

Frederick decided enough is enough when he sees Mika is nearly slices his brother to pieces. "Ferid."

"Okay, okay!" reluctantly, Ferid let his favourite blond go. Mika's not wasting any time and dashed away, leaving the Bathory siblings alone.

"Can I hug you instead?"

"No."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to meganemidorima and Liedes**

* * *

**Drabbles of Bathory Siblings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Seraph of The End's fanfic**

**Disclaimer : Seraph of The End is not mine.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, typos, fluff, etc**

**.**

**.**

**By Akita Fisayu**

* * *

**#Chess**

"_Lord Gareth would like to see you in his study now, sir Frederick." A servant bowed deeply before her two masters._

_Frederick who was about to put down his black bishop at the chessboard, getting up as Ferid moved his cautious eyes from the game to his older brother._

"_Father wants to talk to you? What does he possibly want?" no older than 80 years old, it's quite impossible to hear Ferid say such things with contemplating gaze and sly tone._

_Oh well, he certainly wasn't a normal child._

"_Tell Father I would be there soon." Frederick ignored Ferid's question and dismissed the servant who nodded then politely stepping out of the door._

"_Big brother! Stay here for a minute, I almost defeat you!"_

"_Defeat me?" shaking his head, Frederick pretended to be gasping mournfully. "Oh my god, and here I thought I got your king."_

_Startled, Ferid examined the chessboard and found that his white king had been kicked to the table by his brother's black bishop. The little vampire scowled._

"_I win, again."_

"_Hurry up or Father will get mad!"_

_Frederick chuckling quietly, watching his only sibling wiped any pawn left away._

**.**

**#****Reconnaissance**

A teenager with bright green eyes hit a wall tainted with blood and dirt, growls angrily. They knew Guren is held captive at vampire's central, Sanguinem, but they certainly needed a good plan –also luck and miracle– to save his ass from there.

Shinya isn't helping either. He is the oldest between them and yet, he acts like children. His new habits of sulking and wandering off always makes Yuuichiro and the others nearly had a heart attack. Going out alone is the same as suicide!

So, here, they stuck here. Between human's territory and vampire's domain, planning to take their commander back.

Yuuichiro shuddered at the thought. No, there is no netral area in this rotten country. They just end up in a deserted place...

That no human or vampire would likely pass by.

_No chance to bump into Mika..._

Yuuichiro shot up at his own thought, face burning hopelessly.

'_W– what the hell I was thinking! Su, sure I would love to see Mika... but... to think he and I would meet at place like this..'_

Why, Yuuichiro-kun. What kind of place did you plan to be your meeting point? Not a flowery garden, I hope.

However, outside the building Shinoa's team is currently occupying, big crimson eyes was watching keenly.

The dark red hairs blowing evenly around the pale face its framed. A black coat wrapped securely around the slim body, hiding the person's identity. The only proof that person is a vampire is the glowing red eyes under the moonlight.

"That boy..."

**.**

**#Meal**

"What is this?"

Guren shifted his sceptical orbs from the tray in front of him to the emotionless vampire who standing outside the cell.

"Your meal. What else?"

"This weird looking porridge? Are you trying to poison me?" Guren scrunched his nose in disgust. "I don't wanna eat it."

"It's delicious. Just try a bit."

"No. I'm not eating it. I don't care if I'm starving or not."

"Stubborness will get you nowhere, human."

"Whooooo~ piss off."

He can hear the cell's door is being opened and the walking footsteps. His pounding heart was slightly deafened him as he braced himself for the upcoming beating...

"Hey. Try with this bread."

Guren slowly open his eyes. And surprised. "... Melon bread?"

Frederick's confusion could only be picked out from his slightly unsure eyes. ".. Yes. I found out that japanese humans' favourite is melon bread. I think this bread will be a perfect match with the porridge.."

"THE HELL IT WILL!" Guren shouts. "Here! I'll just eat the bread! It's yummy to eat even without your fucking porridge! At least it won't poison me!"

Frederick's face hardens and he put the melon bread beside the tray. "Mind your mouth, human. Next time I wouldn't hesitate to teach you some lessons."

Before he can walk away, though, Guren's voice stopped him. "Can you remove this handcuffs? I can't eat with my hands tied."

Frederick ponders for a moment then turned his body again. "You know the magic words?"

"What?"

"The first begin with 'P' and end with 'E' word." Frederick held his index finger up. "The other begin with 'T' and end with 'U'. It has two words. Now say it."

Guren's eyes looked like they were going to burst out.

"WHA–"

"Languange, human. Only fools will use fool languanges too."

Biting back his curses, Guren yells. "YOU WANT ME TO BEG?! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT IN ANY LIFETIME!"

"Then, how will you eat without your hands? The melon bread still has its plastic too. How will you open it?"

"I will think about it!"

"Feel free to do so."

Two hours later...

Grrooowwll!

Guren groans as the embarassing sounds escaping from his stomach. He risks a glance at Frederick who sit still reading a book and the vampire didn't show any recognization to the sounds.

It's humiliating!

No matter how hard he tried to come with a solution, his brain would always stuck at the dead-end wall!

Just when Guren struggles again with his problems, Frederick sighs and closes his book.

Really, he loathes thick headed people.

"Fine, you don't have to say the magic words now. I will just help you eat."

"What?! Help me eat?! I just want you to remove the handcuffs!"

"No, no, it wouldn't do."

Frederick take the plastic wrapped bread and opened it, all the while Guren screaming and stretching violently.

"Hands off!"

"You sure have a lot of energy for someone on the verge of death because of starvation." Frederick frowns. "Open up."

"No!"

"Or I'll be forced to shove this down your throat. Which do you prefer? Oh wait."

Guren was watching Frederick with anxious eyes when his warden grabs a cup filled with water. "What are you doing?"

"You have to drink first. Your throat must be aching since yesterday. I'm sorry I had forgotten your meal, because I thought you've had it before thrown into my custody. Ferid didn't tell me that his servant had failed to give you proper food."

Speechless. _'IS HE A REAL VAMPIRE?!'_

"Human. Stop gaping like idiot. Do you want to eat or not?"

**.**

**#Selfie**

"Big brother! Come on!"

"What are you up to, Ferid–"

Frederick's words was clipped when Ferid's arm slid behind his neck and resting it on his shoulder, bringing them closer and his little brother was practically bumping their cheeks together.

Bewildered, Frederick gives Ferid a confused look. This make him failed to notice a fleeting blinding light and 'Ckrek' sound until second later he catches Ferid's smug grin.

"What?" Frederick asked, stepped back to make a distance and looks at the thing his brother held.

Ferid let his older sibling examined that thing called handphone, looking at the photo they've taken.

"What's this?"

"It's called selfie, Big brother~"

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

Akita : Hello! As you see, I changed my picture for this fic again! It's a gift from **Liedes **and the last drabble in this chapter is based from the drawings she gave me! :D By the way, sorry for the late update! I really lack of ideas!

**meganemidorima**

HOW ARE YOOUU? I'm really worried about you! Are you okay?! Please please tell me if you okaaay T_T *sniff sniff*

I'm continuing this story, don't worry :''D

**Liedes**

Riight~ I want to make things more interesting by adding more characters as plot would be surely advanced to serious albeit still refreshing one! I kinda hope Guren wouldn't get himself killed by Frederick too :3

Sure! Lets hug the Bathory siblings together! *Kyaaa! *running into Ferid and Frederick* *they dodged*

THANK YOU FOR THE CORRECTIONS AND GIFTS YOU SENT! I'm appreciated it! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabbles of Bathory Siblings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Seraph of The End's fanfic**

**Disclaimer : Seraph of The End is not mine.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, typos, fluff, etc**

**.**

**.**

**By Akita Fisayu**

* * *

**#Betrayal**

The usually composed vampire for once obviously not in the good mood and not as serene as he used to. A –scarce– deep frown marred the spotless forehead as thoughts circling madly inside.

"You will get nothing but worse than painful death if this information you just gave was proven false. Am I clear?" The harsh words was promising all terrifying things possible.

And yet, Alster wasn't planning on back down.

"Yes, sir. I've been investigating it for a while, and my eyes couldn't be deceived." Alster said firmly. She, more or less, understand the reason behind her master's merciless acts and she wasn't one to complain.

"Dismissed."

Alster need not to be told twice.

After make sure he is alone Frederick let out his dark aura, allowing the cold air filled the room, creating an atmosphere so intense it is suffocating and deathly. Sounds of all furnitures broken one by one were heard when Frederick's unleashed power waves reached them.

**He was beyond furious.**

Frederick decided he would handle this personally and wouldn't let others interferes.

'I couldn't believe they ever did that..' he gritted his teeth.

It took two persons to crack a tiny hole on his steel heart, which Frederick doesn't appreciate at all.

**.**

**#Retaliation**

"No."

"But you must return to HQ, Shinya-sama. It is an order."

"Tell Kureto I'm not going back until Guren–"

"Who are you to tell me otherwise? Little brothers must obey their older brothers." A sinister voice called. Soon the Liutenant General come in view and Shinya didn't bother to bite back.

"Oh my, you came all the way here just to pick me up? I'm touched." Shinya smiled his usual smile, although it was done half-heartedly. He doesn't look forward to mess with his sometimes unbearable brother, not now, nor ever.

Seeing he has much urgent matter in hand than listen to Kureto's whims.

Kureto was glaring hard, he mentioned his men to take care of the situation as he wished fervently for Shinya's misery. "Stop playing around. Come back to HQ, you needed there."

"Why? There must be some capable people to fill in my place. I'm not that desperately needed, am I?" Shinya is half whining, half teasing.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Come back now–"

"What?" Shinya's defense wall containing all his suppressed emotions was finally breached. He seethed. "So you can go back ordering me like a slave? I'm pretty aware of the fact I'm just an adoptive child, but I'll be damned if I said I'm happy with life the prestigious title has provided."

The others were shocked, never thinking about the silver haired man actually had the gall to say all those words, especially spat them at his older brother who also act as his superior's face.

Looks like Guren's absence really took a tool on him.

"YEAH! That was awesome, you cool bastard!" ... please do not forget this little kid with cocky expression who just shouted like crazy drunkard. His oblivious personality would certainly leading him to his doom, one way or another.

With a darkened face and growing desire to punish Shinya's team, Kureto make a gesture and his men moved fast, but the other group can't be underestimated.

They've drawn their weapons and pointing it to Kureto's men bravely.

"Please go away and let me do my own things, Kureto." Shinya snapped, this time without a smile or a joking intent.

**.**

**#Chatter**

Frederick was furrowing his brows as he looked onto an ancient book opened on his lap when Ferid entered the library.

"What do you read?" Ferid asked, approaching Frederick then draped his arms around his older brother's shoulders. "It's rare for you to get so worked up over something." He teased.

Murmuring incoherent words, Frederick flipped the next page, apparently not obvious of –or purposely ignoring– Ferid's presence behind him.

Ferid didn't give up though, he tightening his embrace and stroking Frederick's cheek with his, trying to get the attention he craved.

"Ferid. Stop."

Gotcha!

"What, dear brother?" Ferid asked cheekily.

Frederick shuffled his way out of Ferid's intimate touch. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"No. I'm bored." Ferid plopped on a single sofa in front of his brother who rummaged through the books he had arranged beside his chair. "What do you read anyway?"

"Only literatures and reports about the seraph."

Ferid's face was lit up by excitement and anticipation. "Oh?"

"It doesn't concern you." Frederick felt the need to point that out to his seemingly interested little brother. He knew better than any people how manipulative and intelligent Ferid is.

"How meaan~"

Since Ferid did look extremely bored, Frederick put aside his work and decided to humor that spoiled sibling of his. "How was your encounter with Alster today?"

"You sure picked one hell of servant. I still amazed you can managed to find someone like her." Ferid shrugged his shoulders while a smirk played on his lips. "The bitch had been so entertaining. Our petty quarrel only took damage of the east wing this time."

"Languange, Ferid."

At this age, Frederick still berated Ferid for his foul choice of words; Ferid being Ferid always paid no heed to his brother's lectures. "And stop destroying properties around you when it's unnecessary to. Otherwise fight outside."

"Don't blame me. She attacked before I even imagining you said that."

Frederick kicked away the urge to roll his eyes. "Right, you must have provoked her first without thinking about the aftermath."

"You knew me so well, Big brother." Ferid leaned in, smirking. "I love you."

"It's not hard to guess. Besides, that sounds cheap when you always saying it to people you find interesting or beneficial for you." Frederick bluntly declared.

Never one to take his older sibling's words seriously, Ferid then laughed. "But my love for you is different. It's honest and innocent."

Frederick opted to stare intensely rather than retorted with verbal words.

"... But I would never have your love?" Ferid asked, sounding hurt. "You would never love me the way I do to you?"

Frederick contemplated this. "Do you really want to know my answer?"

"No!" Ferid jumped excitedly from his seat so he can walk out from the room. "See you at dinner, Big brother!"

Frederick only shook his head, continuing his work.

"If you search for Mikaela, he is out for mission right now."

He heard Ferid's reply from the hallway. "Ah! No wonder I can't find him anywhere!"

**.**

**#Secret**

"... It's not like what you're thinking."

Krul does not rip her eyes from a cup of blood she was holding. A shadow lurking behind the heavy golden curtains.

"And exactly what I am thinking, Krul?"

"You're thinking about how I've betrayed our kin.. denied the order I've been given, when it's fatal for our lives."

"... Then why." A murderous tone.

"I have my reasons." Krul closed her eyes. ".. I'm sorry I've left you with no choice."

"..."

"Please.. please." The slight trembling was evident. "Ferid wouldn't be pleased..."

"Sweet... coming from the one who ruined everything and left me without choices."

It's a bitter tone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Co****ntinued?**

* * *

**meganemidorima **

This capter is shorter than the previous ones, isn't it? :D Because if I continue it any longer, it wouldn't be fun. I must keep the climax for later, right? XD

I knoww.. I also missed the brotherly feels between Frederick and Ferid, but what can I do? Frederick was busy sulking and got more distant ever since Ferid decided to stay in Japan *aww

Maybe I have to add more fluff-family about them? :D

**Liedes**

Thank you once again for your corrections! Relax, I'm appreciated it and would never lose patience over it! :D

Waaah! You know, actually I REALLY considered your suggestion but when I start writing about Shinya's part... IT TURNED OUT AS A FIGHT BETWEEN HIIRAGI'S! -_-" How could I end up messing like this... *facepalm* Well, on the bright side, Kureto finally makes his appearance here! Yay! XDD

Oh! Oh! I didn't write any drabbles about Guren and Frederick this time because I want to save you from choking to death! /? But I do have an idea for their next routine~ *smirks*

/ps : Yeah! These siblings are so meaan, T_T How come I still love you two?!/


End file.
